


Riflessi di verità

by SamGranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Fights, Hogwarts, James Potter - Freeform, Kissing, Lily Evans - Freeform, Lily Potter - Freeform, Love, Mirror of Erised, Muscles, Old Age, Poison, jily
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamGranger/pseuds/SamGranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily e James non andavano molto d'accordo, il loro rapporto era tempestato di liti e urla. Al settimo anno James convince Lily ad uscire con lui, ma qual è la verità? Perché Lily gli concede una possibilità?<br/>Dal testo:<br/>"«Lily Evans e James Potter, che vi prende?!» urlò senza muoversi di un centimetro. «Vi siete beccati entrambi una bella punizione. Potter, tu pulirai i trofei sotto controllo di Gazza. Tu, Evans…» cominciò con uno sguardo deluso. «Beh dovrò pensarci, ma non credere di essere salva!». Lily incrociò le braccia al petto e abbassò lo sguardo infuriata, era sempre e solo colpa di James, come poteva mai credere che sarebbe uscito con lui?! Non gli avrebbe dato nemmeno una possibilità, né ora né mai."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riflessi di verità

**Author's Note:**

> Storia disponibile anche sulla piattaforma Wattpad sul profilo: hereitsam.

L’aria di inizio Novembre portava con sé delle nuvole grigie e soffici che oscuravano il sole gettando su Hogwarts un’ombra cupa, intanto nei sotterranei del Castello due giovani Grifondoro non facevano che litigare e puntarsi contro le bacchette.  
«James Potter, sei uno stupido!» urlò Lily Evans diventando più rossa dei suoi capelli. Tutti i loro compagni li circondavano divertiti mentre solo pochi cercavano di separarli, la ragazza agitava senza sosta la bacchetta come se fosse una spada affilata, James invece continuava a fissarla con un mezzo sorriso sul volto mentre gli occhiali rotondi gli calavano sul naso. Al suo fianco c’era il suo migliore amico: Sirius Black. Continuava a dirgli di piantarla anche se chiaramente non riusciva a nascondere tutto il divertimento che provava. «Avanti, James. Non vorrai farla infuriare più di così, vero?». A quella domanda spettava una risposta divertente alla James. Lily si liberò dalla presa della sua migliore amica e scattò contro il ragazzo agitando la sua coda di cavallo. «Dovrai pulirmi la divisa che hai sporcato con la mia pozione appena pronta se non vorrai passare dei guai!».

 

Poco prima, il ragazzo aveva fatto esplodere la pozione che a entrambi era stata assegnata ma che solo la ragazza era intenta a preparare mentre il giovane Potter si limitava a guardarla e a convincerla ad uscire con lui, cosa che Lily aveva sempre risposto con un “no” secco. Allora James le aveva preso il volto fra l’indice e il pollice ma facendolo aveva rovesciato una boccetta intera di Pus di Bubotuero provocando un’esplosione che aveva macchiato la divisa dei due con una sostanza verde moccio e appiccicosa.

 

«Tranquilla Evans, ci penso io. Basterà un semplice incantesimo…» disse puntando la bacchetta verso la gonna di lei. «A meno che tu non voglia restare senza vestiti per la mia gioia» sussurrò seducente mentre Lily assumeva lo stesso colore dei capelli. A sua volta puntò la bacchetta verso di lui e urlò: «Expelliarmus!». La bacchetta del Grifondoro volò tra le mani della ragazza che lo guardò con un ghigno soddisfatto. «Peter, la tua bacchetta». Il suo fedele schiavetto stava già posando la sua bacchetta nel palmo calloso del suo amico quando il Professor Lumacorno si pose tra i due a braccia tese. «Lily Evans e James Potter, che vi prende?!» urlò senza muoversi di un centimetro. «Vi siete beccati entrambi una bella punizione. Potter, tu pulirai i trofei sotto controllo di Gazza. Tu, Evans…» cominciò con uno sguardo deluso. «Beh dovrò pensarci, ma non credere di essere salva!». Lily incrociò le braccia al petto e abbassò lo sguardo infuriata, era sempre e solo colpa di James, come poteva mai credere che sarebbe uscito con lui?! Non gli avrebbe dato nemmeno una possibilità, né ora né mai.  
Con un sospiro carico di rabbia cercò di raccogliere tutta la calma possibile, si sistemò la gonna macchiata e chiese a Lumacorno di uscire dall’aula. Dopo il suo consenso intriso di delusione, Lily uscì e cominciò a camminare per i corridoi stringendo ancora la bacchetta tra le mani. «Stupido Potter, quanto lo odio» continuava a dire a se stessa. Ormai la sua vita ad Hogwarts era piena di compiti e proposte di James seguite da una lite, era un ritmo che non riusciva a portare avanti e doveva trovare una soluzione prima di impazzire. I suoi passi rimbombavano nel corridoio vuoto, tutti gli studenti erano presi dalle loro lezioni. Ottimo, almeno nessuno avrebbe visto le grosse macchie verdi che aveva sulla divisa che, ricordandosi, doveva pulire. Un semplice colpo di bacchetta sarebbe bastato ma doveva riordinare il suo aspetto e ripettinarsi i capelli rossicci quindi aveva bisogno di uno specchio, quelli dei bagni erano pieni di crepe e polvere quindi erano inutili.  
Poi da una stanza con la porta semichiusa, un riflesso le colpi il volto e per un secondo l’abbagliò. Che fosse uno specchio?  
Si avvicinò e poggiò il palmo sul pomello impolverato ed entrò in una stanza piccola e tetra, negli angoli pendevano grosse ragnatele e al muro c’erano vecchi bauli in legno. Giusto al lato sinistro della stanza c’era uno specchio dove al centro della cornice era scolpita una scritta: Erouc li amotlov li ottelfirnon.  
«Perfetto…» sussurrò la ragazza camminando piano per evitare di finire in qualche ragnatela. L’umidità della stanza faceva gelare le gambe della ragazza e davanti a lei il suo riflesso aveva un aspetto scarmigliato e poco calmo, i capelli sfuggivano dalla coda di cavallo mentre il volto era più rosso di una divisa di Grifondoro. Puntò la bacchetta verso la sua divisa e pronunciò la formula che rese il maglione e la gonna perfettamente puliti, si guardò di nuovo allo specchio e sistemò i suoi capelli. Ecco, ora era perfettamente pronta per tornare in classe.  
E poi una sagoma cominciava a prendere forma nel riflesso dello specchio, era poco più alta di lei e indossava la divisa di Hogwarts. Lily si voltò di scatto ma dietro di lei c’era solo qualche ragno intento a tessere la sua ragnatela. Guardò di nuovo lo specchio e la sagoma aveva assunto la forma del suo incubo peggiore: James.  
Il riflesso della ragazza si voltò verso il ragazzo mentre il cuore della vera Lily saltava un paio di battiti, che fosse uno scherzo di James?  
Come se fosse curiosa di sapere il continuo, Lily restò a fissare la scena. Lily dello specchio stava accarezzando il ragazzo mentre lui la fissava con il solito sguardo malizioso, dopo qualche secondo la prese per i fianchi e la baciò mentre la vera ragazza portava le mani alla bocca. Sì, era decisamente uno scherzo di James. Il ragazzo le stava accarezzando i capelli mentre le loro lingue si univano in una danza suadente, dopodiché James cominciò a sbottonarsi la camicia candida mostrando i suoi muscoli nati grazie al Quidditch. Lily dello specchio prese ad accarezzarli piano, la sua mano si fermava ad intervalli regolari.  
La vera ragazza si volto di scatto ed uscì dalla stanza chiudendo ferocemente la porta e sentendo le guance divampare, era lo scherzo peggiore che le avessero mai fatto… ma allora perché la scena le era piaciuta?  
Aveva sempre disprezzato James eppure si stava chiedendo che sapore avessero le sue labbra. Con uno scossone del capo si riprese e cominciò a camminare verso l’aula pronta a dirgli qualcosa.

Forse una possibilità poteva dargliela.


End file.
